


and if you were mine, I wouldn't mind at all

by cecilysmith



Category: Marvel, The Young Avengers - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilysmith/pseuds/cecilysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's late getting home, but he bumps into a welcome distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and if you were mine, I wouldn't mind at all

Billy was late. His brother couldn't drive yet so it was up to Billy to get him to Kate's place who lived across the city, too far to walk. Apparently this meeting with Kate was important, but Billy wasn't privy to the details. He suspected it would be another evening of Tommy relentlessly hitting on Kate, who would take it in stride but still ignore him.

Still, he'd made his twin a promise, and he wasn't going to break it.

The reason for his being late was pretty stupid. He was tired as hell and he'd just wanted a coffee and Starbucks had an incredibly long line. But he wasn't too late. His coffee was worth Tommy being a few minutes late.

In late November, it was getting cold, so he gripped his warm latte with gloved hands. It was a pumpkin spice latte, and Billy was _not ashamed_. He was, however, surprised that they were still selling it at this time. 

He was nearly home when he felt the first rain drop. A few moments later, a drop appeared on the plastic lid of his cup. Another landed on his nose. he laughed and wiped it off, staring up at the gray-blue sky. It smelled like rain, like petrichor. Then, the rain came down harder. Harder and faster and he was soon soaked.

Billy hated when it poured. He hated the feeling of damp clothes and he hated the way everything had a sad, sort of gray quality when it rained in torrents like now. Light showers were cold at worst, but otherwise, Billy loved them. But this? Awful. So he blindly dove under the ledge of a nearby storefront, frowning. He almost spilled his latte when he crashed into what he first thought was a wall but was apparently- a person?

* * *

 

Teddy was sheltering himself under the ledge of a shop. Rain annoyed him, even in the tiniest amounts. That was why he was hiding under the ledge from the light shower. It was unusual for it to rain around this time, they should have snow by now, but it was a late winter. Teddy was in a thin sweater, but he wasn't too cold.

He leaned against the red brick wall and looked around. His eyes caught on someone with dark hair who was clearly enjoying the rain. He laughed and swiped the water off his nose, looking up at the sky. He was cute with an adorable floppy fringe and half his face buried in his fuzzy scarf. Teddy could tell he was smiling even though he was buried in his scarf- he was one of those people who smiled with this whole face, eyes crinkling and lighting up with happiness.

It started to rain harder all at once, and the guy shivered and- crashed into Teddy? Was Teddy seriously this lucky?

* * *

 

"Hi. Sorry." Billy mumbled, stepping back and looking up at the guy. Who was blond. And hot. Could it have been anyone else? He groaned internally and burrowed himself farther down in his scarf, wanting to melt into the cracked sidewalk.

"It's fine." The guy said, grinning. "You look like you're in a hurry." Billy could hear the smile in his voice. And see his muscles through the thin material of his sweater- how was he not cold? Never mind that, he got to see those muscles. Which were frankly amazing. 

"I'm supposed to..." He faltered when he locked eyes with the taller man's- he was staring, but in a good way. Was that possible, he thought, to stare in a good way? And there was a genuine smile on the guy's face, and Billy was actually in love.

"You're really cute." The blond said. "What's your name?"

Billy looked down, embarrassed. He could feel his face getting hot. "I'm Billy."

"Hi, Billy. I'm Teddy." Holy _shit_ this guy was amazing. Billy grinned at him. Then, to his chagrin, a strong gust of wind blew through and made Billy lose his balance, bumping into Teddy once again. Teddy caught him before he could spill his drink or fall to the ground, and Billy, feeling much too brave and possibly stupid, didn't move from Teddy's (hot) arms. 

Teddy didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a second part/chapter but ehhh. If y'all like it enough I will.


End file.
